Prom Surprise
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: A prom fic where they are prom kings. For courduroybear17


Title: Prom Surprise

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG

Summary: Prompt: A prom fic where they are prom kings. For courduroybear17

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

It was about three weeks before senior prom when Blaine really started to notice of scary, vaguely feral gleam in the eyes of his female classmates. Last year, he'd been so in love that he must've been blissfully oblivious. This year, he was single and, even though he was very openly gay, the girls seemed to view him as a potential date.

Tina was throwing around hints that she'd like him to take her, but…No. That just seemed like a bad, bad idea.

Standing at his locker, plain try to ignore the loud voices of the two girls a few lockers down, who were being very unsubtle about bemoaning their lack of worthy dates. They practically started vibrating with excitement when Sam slouched beside Blaine and said, "Hey, Bro, question?"

Glad to be distracted from the scary girls, Blaine grinned at him. "What's up?"

"Wanna be my prom date?"

Blaine blinked in surprise and the girls got really quiet. "Uh… What?"

Sam shrugged easily. "We're both single. I have more fun with you than anyone else. Your great dancer and can rock a suit. I think it would be awesome for us to go together."

Unable to help himself, Blaine chuckled. "Putting your own slant on the cliché of the varsity athlete/cheerleader pairing?"

"Maybe. I was just thinking there's no one I'd rather go with," Sam said quietly, then fidgeted, "But if there's someone else, I totally get it…."

"I'd love to go with you," Blaine interrupted and watched the bright smile bloom on Sam's face.

"Cool."

Word spread via the McKinley grapevine and, when Blaine arrived at school the next day, Sam was waiting for him.

"I told them to stop, but Britt was talking about dolphin rights and Jake and Unique were saying things about social reform and taking on the system and the quality…" He babbled and Blaine held up his hands.

"Whoa. What are you talking about, Sam?"

Sam pursed his lips and drew Blaine down the hall, pointing at a poster.

A brightly colored poster with their picture on it and glittery letters that read: VOTE SAM EVANS & BLAINE ANDERSON FOR SENIOR PROM ROYAL COUPLE! BLAM!

There were a lot of posters.

Clearly the work of Brittany and the rest of the glee club…who were all tricky bastards and sent Britt as their spokesperson to pitch why having them run was a good idea.

No one ever won an argument with Brittany.

Which was how Blaine found himself hearing Principal Figgins announce, "Please, let's have a warm round of applause for McKinley High's Senior Prom Royal Couple…Samuel Evans and Blaine Anderson."

Well, shit.

Their classmates turned to where Blaine and Sam were standing, off to the side of the gym, neither of them thinking there was any chance of them actually being elected.

But it happened.

The glee club broke out into applause… Followed by the synchronized swimming team… And the Cheerios… The band… Sam's art club… The comic book club… Superhero club… A few random football players… And many more….

The applause continued as Sam and Blaine climbed onto the stage and Figgins seemed at a loss, holding a tiara and a crown.

Sam laughed and took the tiara. "The little comb parts wouldn't mix with your hair," Sam said and Blaine grinned at him, allowing Figgins to place the crown on his head.

As they danced in the center of the room, Blaine smiled up at Sam. "You were right. This has been totally awesome."

"Of course," Sam agreed happily. "It's you and me. We're peanut butter and bananas."

Processed sugar filled jelly made Sam twitch, but he adored organic peanut butter/banana sandwiches.

"We are," Blaine agreed, letting his chin and settle on Sam's shoulder as the dance floor filled. It was stunningly easy to pretend that they were on a date, more than friends, especially when Sam tipped his head and let their cheeks brush gently.

Content and warmed by the moment, Blaine looked up at Sam, who met his gaze, then closed the distance between them, lush lips catching Blaine's in a whisper soft kiss. It only lasted a moment or two, was really more of Sam just gently closing his lips around Blaine's bottom lip than anything, but it sent a jolt of electricity through Blaine, who let out a quiet, "Oh!"

Sam released a soft breath of his own and lowered his head to rest their brows together, noses brush. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, because it really was. They could talk later if they needed to, but in the moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
